1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit arrangement for demodulating the sound signals in a television signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Television receivers for receiving television signals of different transmission standards are used to extend the possibilities of receiving different transmitters, hence the universal availability in broadcast areas of television transmitters operating at different transmission standards; particularly, such receivers are used for receiving television transmissions in different countries. With the availability of transmitting television programs via satellites within a single country, it is nowadays also an object to optionally receive television broadcasts using different transmission standards. Reservation of a separate, complete receiver for each of these standards is very uneconomical. The aim therefore is to handle all transmission standards available at a receiver location with a single apparatus. Then the problem presents itself that the television signals of the different standards, particularly in the intermediate frequency band, i.e. in a state modulated on an IF carrier oscillation, have different modulation frequencies and modulation types and consequently require different treatments when they are demodulated.